


Dark Side City

by myscribblings



Series: Far Travels [3]
Category: Film Noir - Fandom, Hard Boiled Detective, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: SWTOR AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: Out there in the multiverse is a city of hard-boiled detectives, ace reporters, adventurers, and more. A corrupt city in a corrupt world. A Dark Side City.
Series: Far Travels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dark Side City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archimedes Anthony "Tony" Tirall introduces himself and a large portion of the main cast, investigators and adventurers all.

I wish people would understand something. Yeah, I’ve seen a lot of our world, and it’s stranger than most people know. Sometimes, I go out and deal with that, when it forces me to. It’s left scars, sure. But I’m just a private eye. A gumshoe. A rent-a-cop. I like it that way. If you’d seen what I’ve seen, you would, too.

Now, yeah, I own a club. The Timeless Paradise. Hey, I didn’t name it. Big place. Prime real estate. No clocks, since we never close, anyway. So, a lot of people think I’m rich. And I am. Ridiculously. So, they also wonder why I do what I do, why I don’t use my wealth for myself. Why I work for a check. Not even a good check, most of the time. I’m generous with my friends and employees, yeah, but I don’t want any of it going to support me. I even pay the club rent for the room I keep upstairs, my office and bedroom and sanctuary. Sometimes, I think even that’s cheating.

See, the money is dirty. Anyone who knows me will tell you that I’m not above using dirty money, or getting paid from the underbelly of humanity. This money, though, has ages of blood on it. I’ll use it to help those who need it, who don’t know where it comes from. I won’t use it for myself. It’s tempting, and that’s why it’s dangerous.

I wish I didn’t have it at all, but if I didn’t use it, it would still get used, and that’s worse. He’d be pleased that I’m still in his trap.

Me? Like I said, I’m just a gumshoe trying to make a living. Just with a stronger than normal left arm. Don’t let anyone tell you different.

And I’m not even the best, or even the best in this town. I have my talents, but there’s all kinds of competition from people that are better trained, smarter, or just luckier than I am. I get by, but I do like to know what I’m up against if it comes down to it.

Shan would probably take most of my cases from me if anyone trusted him, but that’s his own fault. He chose to be a copper, and then he chose to be a dirty one. I know there’s more to the story than that, but he’s not talking. Understand, he likes to pretend he’s a disaster, but his success rate is just too high for me to buy into it. I should probably find out more, but it always seemed like some private affair, so I leave it alone. For now.

Beniko is another threat to my livelihood, or would be, but she decided to do her newspaper gig. Like Shan, there’s something more there. Unlike him, I think it’s something bigger than just her, so I’m digging into it when I can. So far, everything about her checks out. She seems like just another reporter, classy, smart, but a dime a dozen in this burg. She’ll dig until she finds what she’s looking for, whoever or whatever gets in her way. And if you start a fight with her, I feel like you want to watch out for the purse. And the pearls. And probably the hat.

Vortena? Yeah, whip smart, observant, well-traveled, educated. Dangerous in all kinds of ways. Even after leaving the service, still disciplined, in his own way. No interest in competing with me at all, though, and he gets paid very well doing the odd jobs he prefers, anyway. Bonus, I’m pretty sure we’re friends, and have been for a long time. We didn’t start that way. He’ll still charge me top dollar when I need a job done, though.

Risha. Sure, she would be good, too, but let’s be serious, no way she’d work within the law. She prefers to use her skills to bend it as far as it will go, and usually further. Plus, she’d just be bored with most of my cases, I think. Her partner Yvette doesn’t seem to have the patience for this job, but I’ve seen her work, how meticulous she is on the job, and I expect she would be good if she cared to be.

Kira Carsen. Tough. Competent. Strong willed. An almost instinctive talent for the work. Had some troubles a few years back that I helped her out with, though she did most of it, she mostly needed some extra muscle, which I have. I’d welcome her competing with me, I think she’d make the City a better place just by being her. She hasn’t been back since then, though. She’s still out there, traveling the world on her own adventures last I heard. As long as she’s happy, she’s earned it.

I keep an eye on all of them, and a few more. I sometimes even work with them, it’s a dangerous business and you can’t have too many friends, plus it’s always good to have the goods on possible rivals. They’re mostly good sorts, so I hope we never have any falling out.


End file.
